Memories
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UP!] Sehun dan Luhan adalah kedua orangtua yang berbahagia telah memiliki dua buah hati. Kehidupan mereka sempurna sampai suatu saat Luhan menghilang dan kembali tanpa membawa ingatan apapun. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya harus menjauh setiap saat untuk kembali pada Sehun. Dunia kini mengejek perjuangan Sehun. HUNHAN with Ziyu and Haowen. KaiLu. MPREG, YAOI!
1. PROLOG

**Title : Memories**

**Main Casts : ****Oh ****Sehun, Luhan, ****Oh ****Haowen, ****Oh ****Ziyu**

**Support Casts : find by yourself**

**Genre : Romance****, little Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T - semi M  
**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Disclaimer : All casts are belong to YME and their family.

Copyright : Storyline is only mine!

**WARNING, YAOI! MPREG!**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

**-Memories-**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bagaimana rasanya jika kilasan hidupmu yang telah bertahun-tahun lamanya kau jalani dan membekas di otakmu menjadi hilang begitu saja? Sedih, suka, tawa, identitasmu, bahkan keluargamu sendiri yang hilang.**_

* * *

Keluarganya sempurna. Mempunyai dua orang anak yang menjadi jagoan kecil semakin membuat kehidupan keduanya terasa sangat-sangat sempurna. Semua berkat keajaiban dari rahim yang telah dikaruniakan untuk Luhan.

Sehun mencintainya, begitupula sebaliknya. Tiada dusta dalam kalimat itu.

Yang tidak satupun orang tahu, sebuah tragedi terjadi di suatu saat, membuat Luhan seketika menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun beserta keluarganya.

Tragedi itu sendiri, memiliki konflik internal. Konflik yang bahkan Luhan tidak mengerti apa itu.

Lama tak bertemu, Sehun menjadi satu-satunya orangtua yang merawat Haowen dan Ziyu. Terus mencari dan selalu berdoa adalah hal utama yang Sehun lakukan. Dan di saat Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan setelah sekian lama, semuanya berubah. Semua, tanpa terkecuali. Orang yang telah ditunggunya justru membawa kekasih lain.

ISTRINYA menggandeng KEKASIH LAIN.

Yang menampar Sehun secara tak kasat mata adalah...Ke mana cinta Luhan yang dulu berlangsung selama 11 tahun terhadap Sehun?

_Apakah sungguh cinta itu hilang hanya dalam waktu satu detik?_

* * *

_"Hey! Apa maksudmu menyentuh istriku?!"_

_"Istrimu? Kau kira aku bodoh? Dia masih lajang!"_

Dan semua terasa semakin buruk karena _dia_ melihat asing dengan orang di hadapannya yang mana adalah suami sendiri.

_"Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

_"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

Rentetan kalimat itu, membuat Sehun mengira bahwa istrinya tengah ber-akting. Membawanya jatuh dalam halusinasi paling sial di dunia ini.

**...**

_"Sehun-ssi."_

Apakah baru saja istrinya memanggil dengan embel-embel "ssi"?

_"Ya? Ada apa?"_

_"Apa aku bisa kembali ke apartemen Jongin?"_

_"Ini rumah kita, Luhan. Kedua anak kita membutuhkanmu."_

_"Tapi, Jongin ke-kekasihku..."_

_"Kekasih, katamu? Lalu kau anggap aku siapa, Lu? Aku suamimu! Lihat, bahkan kau sudah memiliki dua orang anak, dan kau bilang bahwa Jongin kekasihmu?!"_

_"Sehun….aku tidak mengenalmu. Anak itu..aku juga tidak mengenal mereka. Aku kekasih Jongin seorang."_

_"Kau...tidak mengenal buah hatimu? Anak kandungmu sendiri?"_

_"Apa yang salah denganmu, Luhan?"_

_"Kau gila, huh?! Aku baik-baik saja, orang asing! Cepat antarkan aku pada Jongin!"_

**...**

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ziyu yang berharap sangat tinggi, setinggi langit kepadanya supaya sang Eomma dapat kembali. Lalu Haowen yang cukup mengerti akan permasalahan keluarga mereka membuat Haowen sendiri menyuruhnya supaya memberikan mereka Eomma baru yang selalu menemani, tidak seperti Luhan.

Eomma baru?

Bagaimana jika Eomma baru pilihan Haowen memang telah menyukai Appanya sejak lama?

Dan bahkan, kedua saudara kecil itu saling menyakiti satu sama lain atas dasar perbedaan pendapat akan Eomma mereka.

Ziyu yang bersikeras mencintai Eomma kandungnya sampai kapanpun. Menaruh harapan seperti tingginya bintang kerlap-kerlip jauh di atas sana supaya Eommanya dapat kembali ke keluarga kecil mereka. Sedang Haowen, bersikeras bahwa dirinya membenci Luhan Eomma dan bersumpah bahwa dirinya hanya butuh Sehun Appa, tidak dengan Luhan Eomma.

.

.

.

_**Dan Luhan, dirinya memang harus membutuhkan potongan kehidupan lamanya supaya dapat ia mengerti.**_

.

.

.

**"Berjanjilah, sayang. Bawa ingatanmu. Hentikan permainanmu. Kembali padaku."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Where's Eomma?

**Main Casts : Oh Se Hun as Oh Sehun, Lu Han as Luhan, Lei Hao Wen as Oh Haowen, and Ye Zi Yu as Oh Ziyu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, little Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : Semi M**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Disclaimer : All casts are belong to YME and their family

Copyright : Storyline is only mine!

**WARNING! YAOI, M-Preg (Male Pregnancy), Typo(s), AU, absurd**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIARIST!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Single parent._

_Merasakan betapa hancurnya pagi hari menyadari belahan sayapnya hilang begitu saja. Benihnya yang mulai membesar-lah yang mulai menyusun sebelah sayapnya supaya dia dapat bangkit lagi. Senyum tawa dari benih-benihnya merangkai perlahan sayap yang hilang._

_Sang empunya sayap tidak mengerti ke mana hilangnya sayap yang telah membawanya pada keutuhan ini. Dia hanya mengerti bahwa sayapnya itu telah membuat nyawanya mengering. Tandus bagai tak bertuan._

—_Oh Se Hun. Lelaki berusia 25 tahun yang merasakan bagaimana kesesakan dalam dada menyeruak ketika anak bungsunya yang manis dan lucu menaikkan intonasi bicara ketika figur ibu timbul di otaknya, tertarik dan penasaran. Sehun juga merasakan bagaimana sebilah pedang tajam mengiris jantungnya ketika mendengar ketidak-acuhan serta kedinginan anak sulungnya ketika figur ibu tengah adiknya bicarakan, bertolak belakang._

_Bagaimana dia menanggapi adiknya yang berbicara tentang sang ibu merupakan suatu hal menyakitkan untuk Sehun dengar. Dia ingin setiap saat dapat menutup telinganya. Karena setiap tutur kata yang anak sulungnya ucap akan menjelma menjadi puluhan jarum yang siap sedia menusuk hatinya dan meninggalkan bekas nyeri di sana._

_Jika memiliki waktu luang, Sehun akan mencari di mana keberadaan istri lelakinya._

_Mencoba mewujudkan harapan buah hati bungsunya, dan menghentikan ucapan perih si sulung._

.

**Oh Lu Han.**

**Di mana dia?**

.

.

.

.

.

**-Memories-**

.

.

.

**By HanSeoRin1**

.

.

**HunHan | Haowen-Ziyu**

.

.

.

.

.

Halusinasinya terbang jauh ketika gambaran sebuah punggung menyapa pandangannya. Yang dia lihat adalah mulus, putih, juga lembut. Itu pasti.

Dengan perlahan, kedua kaki membawanya mendekat, dia lingkarkan dua lengannya ke perut lelaki di hadapannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran dan _underwear_. Lengannya kini mulai menelusup dari luar kaos, mengusap lembut perut seseorang yang tanpa sengaja meloloskan desahan lembut.

"Pagi, sayang," katanya manis. Beberapa kecupan jatuh di leher kanan lelaki yang tengah memasak tersebut. Dengan jelas dia merasakan pergerakan tidak nyaman yang ditunjukkan karena ciuman di lehernya.

"Ugh, jika Haowen melihat ini, aku pastikan jatahmu nanti malam lenyap, Tuan Oh."

Dengan senyuman aneh, lengannya keluar dari dalam kaos, beralih membalikkan tubuh mungil lelaki itu. Tangan kanan Sehun mematikan kompor gas dan dia menghadiahkan ciuman sayang pagi hari di bibirnya. Dia menyesap lembut, menggigit pelan tanda ia tengah memainkan kekenyalan dari bibir istri lelakinya.

"Lima belas menit itu cukup, Lu."

"Oh, _no_—uhh…" Luhan tak mampu mengendalikan lidahnya ketika kedua telapak tangan Sehun telah berada di kedua bongkahan belakang tubuhnya. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa daging kenyalnya itu teremas pelan, menghantarkan getaran paling menggelikan yang langsung menyerang dadanya, membuat Luhan ingin mengeluarkan suara nikmat sebagai pelampiasan.

"Mhh.."

Sehun menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dia dudukkan di atas _counter_. Dia kembali mencumbu, tangan kanannya kini menelusup dan menjejaki paha kiri Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Dia mencoba menurunkan sisi _underwear_ Luhan di bagian kiri, namun Luhan menghentikan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Berhentilah mencari kesempatan, sayang," katanya.

Ciuman Sehun terhenti di leher Luhan. Dia menatap wajah Luhan yang terdapat kilatan hasrat, walau tak sebesar nafsunya. Sehun sadar, dia gemar mencari kesempatan pada istrinya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan, pagi ini dia menjadi tidak ingin mempermainkannya. Sehun merasa terlalu sering mencari kesempatan, mungkin ini yang sekesekian kalinya tanpa sanggup dia hitung. Rongga dadanya terisi suhu hangat hanya dengan menatap Luhan, suhu yang begitu membuatnya nyaman, bahkan untuk berpaling melirik yang lain saja enggan ia lakukan.

Dalam lingkaran magnet pada atensinya yang tertarik, dengan cepat matanya menyipit ketika cahaya terang berangsur-angsur memancar dari hadapannya, menyisakan dua pandangan lembut yang terfokus padanya serta sebuah senyuman manis. Sesuatu menekan niatnya untuk menggapai wajah sang istri. Sehun mengangkat tangan kanan untuk meraih dan mengusap pipi Luhan hingga cahaya semakin kuat menusuk, menyilaukan kedua matanya.

Detik-detik yang membuat Sehun tidak ingin berjauhan dengan Luhan tanpa mempedulikan percikan cahaya yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Aku—mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sehun menerbitkan senyum tipis dan tulus. Perlahan namun pasti, sekitarnya mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya setitik cahaya yang masih dapat Sehun lihat, bahkan sosok istri lelakinya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Cahayanya masih ada. Dahinya mengernyit dan tanpa sadar kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Sejak kapan matanya tertutup, Sehun tidak tahu pasti. Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk melewati gorden putih dari arah jendela kirinya membuat mimpi indahnya hancur dalam sekejap. Dia terbangun. Ya, dia bermimpi. Meski indah, namun hanya mimpi.

Hatinya mendadak sakit, ngilu mendalam ketika dia menoleh ke arah kanannya. Sisi ranjang yang kosong. Semakin sadar bahwa dia merasakan sakit familiar dari ulu hatinya. Dia teringat lagi. Dirinya telah lama merindukan sosok malaikat manis yang seharusnya masih terbaring damai di sana.

Suara _alarm_ yang berdering sepersekian detik setelahnya membuat Sehun terkejut. Dia mendesah malas dan meraih _alarm_, kemudian mematikannya. Jika ada yang bertanya pukul berapakah sekarang, jawabannya adalah kurang dari pukul 5.30 pagi. Sehun perlu bangun pagi, itu harus.

Rutinitasnya sebagai seorang ayah yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar kepada keluarganya merupakan cerminan dari Sehun. Keluarganya tidak akan bangkit tanpa dirinya. Namun, keluarganya juga tidak akan tersusun rapi tanpa—

—**Luhan.**

* * *

Pagi itu, tiga gelas susu _vanilla_ beserta roti panggang sebagai pasangannya telah siap di atas meja makan dengan rapi. Telapak tangannya menyapa celemek di depan badannya barangkali untuk membersihkan remahan di sana. Segelas susu dia sesap sedikit hingga senyuman geli mengembang cepat di bibir tipisnya. Ini menyakitkan, juga menyenangkan. Semua membuat lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut selalu mengulas bagaimana cara istrinya dulu menghidangkan sarapan.

_Benar-benar menabur racun di hatinya._

Dia taruh lagi gelas miliknya di atas meja. Kemudian dia melangkah ke kamar kedua anaknya. Dahinya mengerut ketika sebuah isakkan mulai samar-samar terdengar dari pintu kamar. Suaranya masih mungil, dan Sehun tahu siapa dia hanya mendengar jenis nada tersebut.

Knopnya terputar, Sehun membuka pintu dan menemukan buah hati mungilnya yang berusia 3 tahun menangis di pelukan anak sulungnya.

"Kenapa dengan Ziyu?"

Lelaki yang menepuk pelan punggung adiknya terlihat gelagapan, keringatnya membentuk buliran, tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"Ziyu terus menangisi Eomma, Appa," jawabnya.

"Astaga." Hanya itu yang meluncur dari lidahnya. Sehun melangkah mendekat, dia raih tubuh mungil Ziyu yang tadinya berada di dalam dekapan Haowen kemudian dia kecup beberapa kali pipinya.

"Sst ssttt.. Ziyu tidak boleh menangis," katanya pelan. Sehun mengayun tubuhnya, mencoba membuat Ziyu lebih tenang meskipun putra bungsunya masih menangis keras sesenggukan. Jemari mungilnya meremas bahu Sehun, ditenggelamkannya kepala di perpotongan leher Appanya, merasakan kehangatan serta tali rindu yang terhubung antara ayah dan anak.

"Eomma—Ziyu melindukan Eomma.."

Ini saat yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Tangis buah hatinya selalu membuat hatinya rapuh. Siapa bilang dia tidak merindukan Luhan juga?

Sehun tersenyum getir, mengecup pipi bulatnya. "Eomma tidak ke mana-mana, sayang."

Mungkin dirinya perlu untuk bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah perkataannya baru saja merupakan fakta atau hanyalah dusta yang menjadi kedoknya demi menghibur sang anak. Untuk menyimpulkannya saja, Sehun tak mampu.

Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Haowen turun dari ranjang. Putranya yang berusia 5 tahun tersebut mulai turun dengan perlahan, dia menggenggam tangan Sehun ketika Appanya kembali menenangkan Ziyu. Dengan Ziyu yang berada di gendongan dan Haowen yang menggenggam tangannya erat, dia melangkah menuju dapur. Ziyu mulai berhenti menangis, justru menguap baru saja.

Sehun melepas genggamannya, mendudukan Ziyu di bangku makan bersamaan dengan Haowen yang segera duduk di bangku sebelah adiknya.

"Apa Haowen sudah mandi dan menyikat gigi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya, Haowen sudah, Appa." Lelaki mungil itu menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu makan sarapannya, ya? Ziyu mau Appa suapi?" Sehun tersenyum sakit ketika Ziyu menggeleng kecil. Ziyu murung, Sehun tahu jelas kebiasaan anaknya yang satu ini. Minimal Ziyu akan menjadi pemurung dalam waktu 2 jam setelah mengingat ibunya.

Haowen yang memimpin doa untuk sarapan. Di antara harapannya, satu yang paling dirinya harapkan—siapa saja harus menggantikan figur Eomma yang entah pergi ke mana. Siapa saja. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu akan doanya.

Setelah sarapan mereka berakhir, Sehun bergegas mengganti baju rumahannya dengan jas semi formal. Dia sudah mandi, tentu saja. Kakinya melangkah lagi ke kamar Haowen, mendapati putra sulungnya yang tengah berusaha mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ziyu berbaring, menatap dan sesekali memainkan boneka Bambi di tangannya. Sekali lagi, hati Sehun terasa seperti teriris.

Dirinya mendekat ke arah Haowen, membantu mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Hari ini Appa jangan memotong jadwal kerja lagi. Haowen bisa pulang berjalan kaki," kata Haowen, matanya turun mengamati bagaimana jari-jari panjang Sehun yang tengah mengaitkan kancingnya satu sama lain.

"Haowen tidak boleh berjalan sendirian. Apa Haowen lupa jika Eomma selalu melarangnya?"

"Eomma?"—_memang siapa Eommaku?_ batinnya.

"Haowen kasihan pada Appa," sambungnya pelan. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh rahang tegas ayahnya dengan perlahan. Mengusapnya lembut lalu menepuknya kecil, kemudian dia terkekeh geli karena tingkahnya sendiri yang membuat kedua mata ayahnya berkedip refleks.

"Appa baik-baik saja, sayang." Sehun mengusak rambut Haowen, setelah itu merapikannya lagi. Sehun bangkit, merapikan juga jasnya sendiri.

"Ziyu-ya, ayo ke rumah Yixing Ahjussi."

Ziyu mendongak, melihat ayahnya yang begitu tampan hari ini. Dia selalu Sehun titipkan pada Yixing ketika dirinya harus bekerja, Ziyu paham akan hal itu. Dia mengingatnya bagai jenis sarapan yang sama setiap hari. Bermain di rumah tetangganya yang ramah, termenung sedih, dan mengharapkan ibunya ada di sebelahnya kala itu.

"Tapi Bambinya…."

"Ziyu sayang Eomma, 'kan?" Ziyu mengangguk lucu karena pertanyaan Appanya, matanya mulai berair lagi hanya mendengar sebutan ibunya, "jadi Bambinya tidak boleh hilang selama berada di rumah Yixing Ahjussi, oke?"

Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman lucu, juga lebar. Air mata jatuh menuruni pipi meronanya tanpa sadar, hingga membuat Sehun nyaris saja menangis melihat anaknya seperti ini. Ziyu menangis, satu hal yang seumur hidup paling Sehun berusaha singkirkan dari harapannya. Dia takkan tega melihat buah hatinya menangis, karena tangis mereka akan membuat hatinya ikut bersedih.

"Tentu thaja, Appa!" Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke arah Sehun, disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Sehun sendiri.

.

.

.

_Luhan beranjak ke kamarnya, mengambil dompet, ponsel, dan sweater berwarna abu-abu kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh Sehun saat hari Natal dua tahun yang lalu. Luhan memang memerlukan sebuah mobil atau kendaraan baru untuknya, apapun itu. Dan Sehun mampu menyanggupi segala permintaan Luhan. Namun Luhan takkan meminta banyak. Cukup Sehun yang berada di sisinya, ia sudah sangat puas._

_"Haowen, Eomma akan pergi berbelanja susu untuk Ziyu. Hanya di supermarket. Haowen bisa menjaga Ziyu sebentar, 'kan?" katanya ketika kembali ke ruang keluarga, tempat kedua anaknya berada. Haowen yang tengah memainkan puzzle beralih mendongak ke arah Luhan, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan sebuah harapan besar._

_"Tidak bithakah Haowen dan Ziyu ikut, Eomma?"_

_Luhan tidak dapat lagi menahan senyumnya. Kecadelan Haowen selalu sukses menghibur saat Sehun masih bekerja. Dia berjalan mendekati Haowen, lalu memberikan belaian sayang di surainya. "Tidak, sayang. Sudah malam dan Eomma hanya membeli susu. Eomma sangat sebentar. Oke?"_

_Luhan tak tega sebenarnya. Melihat dan membayangkan bagaimana kedua jagoannya ia tinggal di rumah sendirian walau dia akan mencoba pulang secepat mungkin selama Sehun masih bekerja, tentu tetap membuatnya khawatir. Dia akan menyerah dan membawa Haowen sekaligus Ziyu untuk membeli susu jika saja anak sulungnya tidak mengangguk baru saja._

_"Ya, Eomma. Oke."_

_Memang Luhan dapat bernapas lega. Namun hanya dengan melihat tatapan kecewa yang tertutupi senyum tipis, dia sangat mudah mengetahuinya. Justru mungkin Haowen sangat kecewa._

_"Eomma janji akan membelikan boneka Bambi yang baru saat nanti pulang," katanya._

_"Janji?" Kelingking mungilnya terulur ke arah sang ibu, dan Luhan segera menautkannya dengan kelingkingnya sendiri._

_"Janji."_

_**Haowen akan mengingatnya.**_

_Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk cepat, kali ini disertai dengan senyum bahagia yang begitu lebar hingga Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Dia menoleh ke arah si bungsu ketika pinky promisenya dengan Haowen terlepas._

_"Ziyu sayang, jangan nakal dengan Hyung, ya?" Suaranya merdu bagai malaikat, sangat lembut yang bahkan cukup membuat Ziyu menguap. Tak lama berselang, Luhan menghadiahkan kecupan hangat di kening kedua anaknya._

_"Eomma hati-hati."_

_"Oke, sayang." Ibu jarinya teracung tegas ke arah Haowen, kemudian dia tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan anaknya yang ikut tertawa. "Haowen tunggu Appa, jangan keluar rumah. Eomma akan kembali secepatnya. Saranghae."_

_"NADO SARANGHAE, EOMMA!"_

_**Haowen mencintai satu-satunya ibu di hatinya.**_

_Luhan benar-benar tertawa renyah mendengar teriakan Haowen sebelum dirinya menutup pintu depan. Napasnya terhembus lembut, bahagia dengan keluarganya yang seperti ini. Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak akan mau melepas buah hati dan suaminya. Sampai kapanpun._

_Dia mengeratkan sweater ketika kakinya baru saja mengambil tiga langkah dari halaman rumah. Ia bergidik kedinginan menyadari bahwa suhu malam hari ini sangat rendah. Terlintas di benaknya, dia tidak akan kedinginan jika Sehun berada di sebelahnya sambil bergenggam tangan erat. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, membentuk sudut senyuman yang begitu manis dan hangat._

_**'Demi susu Ziyu, Tuan Oh, aku sangat mencintaimu,'**__\- batinnya girang._

_Pemuda manis itu terus berjalan menembus dinginnya suhu malam. Jalanan masih belum sepi meskipun jarum jam telah melewati angka sepuluh. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menitip Sehun untuk membeli susu Ziyu. Tetapi dirinya mengerti bahwa Sehun pasti lelah dan Ziyu tak mungkin bertahan dalam keheningan menunggu sampai Appanya pulang membawa susu. Ziyu pasti menangis._

_Ah, semua ide buruk yang mustahil untuk Luhan ambil._

* * *

Jongin tidak tahu untuk apa dulu dia duduk di ruangan yang apabila dia melangkah ke luar, aroma khas akan menusuk dan membuat seluruh makan siangnya naik pahit ke atas kerongkongan.

Yang dia tahu, dia terlalu baik untuk melakukan segalanya. Menunggu dan menemani pemuda manis yang menutup mata, terhubung dengan nebulizer selama 7 bulan. Dia selalu memberikan tatapan miris jika harus melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Kepalanya yang terbalut perban putih, juga lecet panjang yang berwarna keunguan lebam di sekitar kaki tangannya. Hal bodoh yang selalu mengejek dalam setiap aktivitasnya secara habis-habisan.

_Itu dulu._

Sekarang dia mengerti, satu-satunya alasan mengapa hati kecilnya sanggup bertahan menemani si manis sebelum dirinya benar-benar mati dalam kebosanan.

Yakni seseorang yang tengah dia peluk. Orang yang sama yang terkena amnesia non-permanen oleh kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu pada malam hari. Orang yang sama yang membuatnya harus menunggu dan terus menunggu bak lelaki idiot selama 7 bulan.

Karena dia tertarik.

Tertarik pada seperti apa mata pemuda ini menutup damai di hadapannya. Seperti apa bibirnya bergerak ketika dia berbicara, yang akan terlihat sensual di matanya. Seperti apa senyumannya mampu mengirim sebuah hantaman pada dadanya yang malang.

Semua ada pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur siang pulas di atas ranjang bersamanya.

Hanya karena dia—pertama kali dalam hidup Jongin merasakan dunianya penuh akan keegoisan dengan menyembunyikan _sesuatu_.

"Jangan pernah bertanya bagaimana kehidupan aslimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan nyaman tangannya tertaruh di setir. Matanya awas memandangi jalanan, sesekali dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang begitu familiar di mata juga ingatannya. Pemuda itu bertekad, bagaimanapun juga bentuknya nanti, dia akan menerima. Dia tidak peduli, setidaknya dirinya ingin bertemu kembali.

"Kuyakin aku tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, Lu," gumamnya pelan. Dadanya berjengit sakit ketika berucap. Dia memang berpikir bahwa tiada satupun kesalahan yang begitu berarti di mata Luhan sehingga istrinya itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Luhan bukanlah tipe pendendam, jikalau dia memang begitu, apa yang dia dendamkan pada Sehun yang menyayanginya?

Sehun tidak tahu ke mana lagi dia harus menghentikan lariannya. Reaksi pertama dari pihak berwajib untuk mencari Luhan adalah; ketidak-jelasan penyebab kenapa istrinya menghilang. Sehun yakin dirinya lebih cerdas dari mereka, karena menurutnya ketidak-jelasan penyebablah yang perlu di bawa ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Mengesalkan jika Sehun harus mengingat ulang rekaman bagaimana lidah mereka mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk menolak mencari seseorang yang berarti baginya. Mengesalkan, sampai membuatnya muak berlebihan.

_Tapi di mana letak kesalahan sesungguhnya berada?_

Pemuda pucat itu menggeleng kecil resah mengenyahkan pikirannya. Hatinya yang meletup perlahan tersiram air dingin ketika matanya melihat gedung tinggi. Kakinya menginjak pedal rem, mobilnya terhenti pas di pinggir jalan tepat di depan sebuah Sekolah Dasar ternama. Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan senyum tampan saat matanya mendapati Haowen yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Berniat menyapa jagoan kecilnya yang dia rasa telah _berubah_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Dua hari lagi ulangtahun Haowen." Lelaki itu melengkungkan bibirnya kesal. Dia merasa ada sesuatu hilang yang takkan dapat diraihnya. Dua hari lagi ulangtahunnya. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin terwujud. "Apa Eomma benar-benar tidak akan memberikan apa yang sudah dijanjikan?"

_Haowen sungguh mengingatnya selama dua tahun ini._

Sesaat ia menghela napas pendek. Napas khas anak kecil yang terdengar putus asa. Lelaki mungil tersebut menarik tas ransel dari punggungnya. Dia merogoh isinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka berwarna coklat. Rusa. Boneka Bambi pemberian ayahnya tiga minggu yang lalu. Dia memandangnya intens dengan senyum yang membuat gigi-giginya mengintip di sana, sebelum akhirnya tatapan manisnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Heum, Eomma tentu tidak akan menepati janji meskipun Haowen berulangtahun. Haowen—" Wajah sebal semakin kentara di garis wajahnya yang sangat persis seperti ayahnya ketika dia menggantungkan perkataan dan menggantinya dengan mendongak, melihat sang Appa yang melambai padanya. Guratan lelah tercipta di sana, Haowen dapat melihatnya dan paham akan hal itu, namun Haowen lebih paham lagi jika ayahnya selalu berusaha terlihat bahagia pada dunia luar.

Dia tersenyum sinis.

"—membenci Eomma," gumam Haowen menyambung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sehun tidak marah pada Haowen. Tapi mendengar sayup-sayup gumaman anak sulungnya baru saja, semakin menumbuhkan rasa keinginannya yang kuat untuk mencari dan menarik Luhan kembali. Apapun caranya.

Sekalipun kakinya harus lumpuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Maaf kalau ini dilanjut lama banget. Luhan Kai pun belum muncul sempurna. Chapter depan akan keluar. Ini fokus ke Haowen Ziyu dulu, seberapa bencinya Haowen ke Luhan karena udah buat ayahnya, Sehun, terlihat menyedihkan di matanya. Dan seberapa rindunya Ziyu. Yang penting aku tidak menelantarkannya lebih jauh, selama konsep chapter depan udah ada. Aku ngetiknya ini sakit banget. Meskipun pendek, yang ada di otak aku ya bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Biasa, jodoh satu sama lain adalah satu perasaan. Kkk~ /plak

Tadi ada beberapa kecoak dan gelandangan di FF aku (kelamaan update ya gini). Tapi udah aku gusur kok, haha..

Seperti yang ada di Bio, sementara aku memutuskan untuk vakum.

Terima kasih banyak!

Mind to Review?

.

.

**Big thanks to :**

Lieya EL | cici fu | nisaramaidah28 | junia angel 58 | levy c fiverz | lisnana1 | ruixi1 | sehunhan | seluhunhanshp | kimyori95 | ThehunLuhanieYehet | Eclaire Oh **(aku fans kakak! Muahh balik, kkk~)** | Sehun-Rabbit's | myhunhanbaby | monic maniz | Miracles 1206 | hwa794 | Jong Ahn | NonaLu | zoldyk | arie evilcuteelf 9 | Oh Deer Han | XxTTxX | meilmee137 | hhunhankyuminshipper | Kiki PurnamaSari | HUNsayHAN | Uchiharuno Rozu


End file.
